The Visit of The S-Class mage: Aiden Vs Terra
Terra walks around a lake thinking about something. He was seemingly bored today as he had nothing to do so he decided to go visit Roji at the allied Guild of Koma Inu. Currently he was deciding on how to say hi to Roji after such a long time. "I could say hello then slap him on the back or i could just on purposely start a fight with yeah ill go in there and destroy half the town in our fight no that won't do hmm". Terra then sat down as he continued thinking. Meanwhile, Aiden Cordelia of Koma Inu, was casually lounging on his favorite couch in the guild hall reading the latest issue of Sorcerer's Magazine. Aiden had just gotten back from a mission but was for some reason rather restless. He wanted to train but he didn't know how. So all he did for the duration of the day was lay on the couch and vegged out. Terra then walks into the Koma Inu guild hall. He seemed bored from all the walking he did to get here. He was on purposely releasing his Magic power enough to send off the signal that he was a strong oppenent. He was Kinda hoping some idiot would come along and fight him to stem off boredom. Terra then noticed a sleeping Aiden on the couch and commented,"hmm seems they have lazy weak people everywhere i go." Aiden's ear perked up as he heard this statement. He immediately shot up from the couch and confronted Terra getting really close and in his face. "Yeah I may be lazy but... yeah. But hey you don't even know me. Oh crap. You don't even know me, I don't even know you. Sorry about that. Weird dream I guess. Anyways, I'm Aiden. Thats a fine aura that you're letting off there. Feels rather strong." Aiden outstretched his arm for a handshake towards Terra. "Hmmmm I am strong" Terra says taking grabbing Aiden's hand to seemingly accepting the Handshake. Terra then out of nowhere throws Aiden over his shoulder into a wall. "Heh but how strong are you? From what i can tell by our almost handshake you have a strong grip and probably a strong arm", Terra says as he smirks. Aiden gets up brushing off brick and gravel from himself, let out a deep breath and said, "...What the heck was that for?!?! I mean.. thanks for the complement, but that doesn't justify throwing me into a wall!" Aiden says while angrily walking up to Terra. Terra giggles a little, he seems to have found amusement in an angry Aiden. "And what are you gonna do about me throwing me you into a wall how about a battle? maybe you could possibly beat me up as they say," terra said bringing his face close to Aiden's. He seemed to be on purposely trying to irritate Aiden and to Terra he was succeeding. Aiden thought to himself, "''well any training is beneficial, plus I'm kind of bored." ''"Sure why not, but lets move this outside so we don't damage anything else. Lets see what you have to offer." He then lead Terra to the outside sparring grounds. Terra followed behind Aiden to the Sparring grounds. He was thinking '''hmph well that was easy and people in Koma Inu are nice i can see why Roji joined here he like nice people'. ''"hmm nice sparring ground i can see that is used a lot" terra thought outloud. "Yeah, ok so the rules of the spar are as follows: No killing. Other than that, lets get started, I need to get you back for throwing me into a wall." Aiden then set up in his usual fighting stance curious as to what kind of magic Terra will use. Terra then got into s box stance and clapped hishands. This caused a spike of Earth to form in front of him which he hit sending shards of rock and Earth hurtling towards Aiden. "Those rules are fine with me". Aiden put up a wall of disassembly magic in front of him destroying the rock shards. Aiden countered by then running towards Terra and punching him in his gut. Terra simply took the gut punch losing his breath for only a few seconds before bringing his knee up to kick Aiden in the chin. " hmm" Terra then sent out a small blast of his Magic Aura to push Aiden slightly back. Aiden was sent far back and land hard on his side. "Thats a good amount of strength you have there." Aiden says this as he gets back up. Aiden then launched into Terra and proceeded to launch a flurry of punches all over Terra's body attempting to hit him.